Stuck with Him
by BoopleShnoots
Summary: Penny is sent by HQ to try and stop MAD's plans once again but it doesn't go to plan. She falls into a trap and she won't like what comes next (TalonxPenny) (WARNING: has mature themes later in the story)


**Hello to any of the people who read this! I'm only new to this 'writing stories' thing so I would love if you guys tell me if there's anything that I can do to improve my stories or any ideas you have. I'm currently on a two-week holiday, giving me more time to try and write.**

 **When I'm working (during school terms) I don't have anytime on my hands since my school gives me too much homework. I will try to work on my stories as much as I can during weekends and holidays or, whenever i can basically.**

 **Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

Penny was on another mission to stop another one of Dr Claw's plans which have gotten pretty stupid and sometimes, pointless or meaningless. As she made her way towards the target location, she thought about some of her past missions, but in every single memory that came into her mind, he was always there.

'Talon', the one whom she fights on every mission. It's always a battle between HQ and MAD, nothing friendly. Penny remembered the first time that she saw him, when he was supposedly HQ's new recruit. After finding out that he really worked for MAD, she struggled with the heartbreak and from then on, knew that they could never be together. He could be nothing but an enemy, the one that she will forever have to fight to stop MAD's plans and the one who she has to deal with at every encounter.

Over the couple of years, both Talon and Penny had changed slightly in appearance.

Talon was still strong and muscular and at the age of 16, has improved in fighting Penny on their missions. He gets so close to defeating her from time to time, but in the end, HQ always wins. He still wears the same outfit and his casual, gelled hairstyle preference is still the same. The young man is still flirtatious and handsome and has grown taller to be half a head taller than Penny.

With Penny's appearance, she is absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair now stopped mid-way down her back and her figure was very feminine. She had more noticeable curves and her cleavage was a perfect, slightly over medium size. Her outfit was still her signature clothing preference and she still wore her hair in pig-tails.

Penny has little daydreams every now and then about Talon. She can dream that she and Talon could be together and not enemies who work for opposing teams. She could wish all she wanted about how life could be different but it can't happen.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she went inside an old looking castle, her destination.

The castle was mainly make of, like most castles, stone. It's rooms were large and the corridors seemed never ending. What once were perfect, symbolizing, colorful banners were now ripped and crinkled pieces of cloth. The soft green moss is slowly growing between cracks in the stone that have formed over time. The HQ agent was armed and ready for a sudden attack to occur but all around her, it was silent. Her senses told her that someone was watching her and she could feel that something wasn't right. As she silently made her way around the castle, taking caution with every step, a sudden shadow ran across the floor above her making her jump in surprise as she saw the shadow from the corner of her eye. A few seconds later, the same shadow appeared again. Penny heard the footsteps of the shadowed figure running behind her but wasn't fast enough turning her head to catch a glimpse at whoever it was. Holding a taze gun out in front of her, ready for an attack, she looked around her but there was no trace of the mysterious shadowed figure. The young teenage girl made her way to the second floor of the castle, consistently on alert, checking behind her just in case. She opened a door by the knob but it was only an empty room. Opening door after door, they all lead to different things such as bedrooms, storage rooms, spindles, armor, ancient weapons or just plain nothing. Penny was starting to get annoyed with the current situation. She kicked open the very next door in frustration, only this time, deciding to go inside.

At the entrance, a descending, marble staircase lay and looked as if it wasn't used before. The HQ agent walked down the staircase slowly to discover the room more. It was a big, spacious place with a large, round and dusty rug lying in the center. There were two windows to look out to the open green land and the wall directly across the staircase was an old, wooden bookshelf. Penny made her way down the stairs and walked around the area slowly, looking around at the room in some amusement.

Behind her, the wooden door suddenly slammed shut, making Penny jump in surprise. She was about to look back when she was jumped on and pinned to the ground. After landing her back on the smooth stone floor, she looked up annoyed only to have her emotion suddenly change to fear and shock when she noticed that her attacker, was none other than Talon Claw.

* * *

That's the first chapter, DONE!

The next chapter might come out near the end of this month so stay tuned for that.

Also, I'm going to go make myself a nice, cold, refreshing glass of milo, YUM! Bye for now!


End file.
